


Sketchy

by LdyBastet



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Soubi likes sketching and teasing. His favourite object for both is Ritsuka.





	Sketchy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago and then forgot to archive here, so I'm doing it now. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Loveless belongs to Kouga Yun. I only borrow, making no profit. As usual, no one (either real or fictional) was hurt in any way because of me writing this.

Ritsuka tried to sit still, he really did. But as soon as Soubi started sketching, his knee began to itch. He ignored it for as long as he could, but the itch refused to go away and just grew and grew until it was almost driving him crazy and he had to scratch it.

"Ritsuka?"

"Sorry." Ritsuka tried to find the same pose again. There hadn't been any reproach in Soubi's voice – there never was – but Ritsuka felt like he let Soubi down. So, he tried even harder to sit perfectly still.

"Don't forget to breathe too..."

Only Ritsuka's eyes moved, but he relaxed visibly and began breathing a little more normally. "It's hard," he mumbled.

"I know. But try a little longer, okay?" The charcoal scratched slightly as Soubi moved it over the paper.

"Why are we doing this again?" Now Ritsuka's neck was itching. He gritted his teeth and ignored it, but his ears twitched and the tip of his tail was flicking back and forth.

"It's a birthday present."

"Who wants a birthday present like that? A drawing of me?"

"Someone who likes you." Soubi smiled and continued to draw.

"There's no one who likes me." Ritsuka frowned.

"I like you."

"You-- You can't just say that like that." Ritsuka's usually sleek tail fluffed up with indignation and embarrassment.

"Of course I can. It's very easy. I like you. See? Very easy to say."

Ritsuka turned to glare at Soubi. "Stop teasing!"

"Ritsuka."

"What?"

"You moved." Now Soubi was frowning.

"Oh... Sorry." The irritation Ritsuka had felt subsided. Soubi always teased him anyway. He always had, and Ritsuka wondered why he didn't get used to it. He turned back to his original direction, but couldn't remember how he'd been sitting. Had his hand been resting on his leg? No, he'd been leaning back a bit, hadn't he?

Soubi put the sketch pad down and went over to Ritsuka to help him. "Here, like this." His hand brushed over Ritsuka's, then lingered for a moment on Ritsuka's knee. "We're almost done." He combed his fingers through Ritsuka's hair.

"You still haven't told me who it's for."

"Maybe it's for me?"

"Your birthday isn't now."

"You remember my birthday?" Soubi smiled. "That makes me happy." He went back to continue sketching. "So, what will you give me then?"

"I don't know." Ritsuka wondered if Soubi was trying to distract him so it would be easier to sit still. "It's a while yet. I'll think of something."

"You can give me a kiss. That wouldn't cost you any money, and it would be better than anything you can buy."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka could feel the colour rise on his cheeks. "Do you want me to sit still or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop saying things like that!"

"Yes, Ritsuka."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ritsuka could see Soubi bowing his head in submission, but there was a smile on his lips, and he'd sounded anything but apologetic. Ritsuka sighed. When was Soubi going to grow up?


End file.
